<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger, and Desire. by ccm1822 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587236">Danger, and Desire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ccm1822'>ccm1822 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard Romance, Bodyguard Seulgi, CEO, CEO Taeyeon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Irene is in line to be the next CEO for a powerful company, K-pop References, Living Together, Mystery, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ccm1822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene is next in line to be CEO of SM, however it seems someone doesn't want her to live long enough to become the actual CEO. Taeyeon hires Seulgi to be Irene's bodyguard, and the two girls move to a secluded safe house. Will Seulgi find out who want's Irene dead before it's to late?</p><p>or</p><p>Bodyguard AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Champane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi turned her head towards the door as an old man entered,</p><p>"Hello." The man greeted her. "I am Lee Soo-man."</p><p>Oh. The former CEO, and now chairman of SM incorporated, he had stepped down a while ago to let one of his mentees, Taeyeon, take over. </p><p>"Hello, I'm Seulgi."</p><p>He chuckled "I know."</p><p>"May I ask why your company insisted on having this meeting?"</p><p>"Of course. As you must know Taeyeon has a close friend and colleague, I would like you to..." He paused, obviously one for drama. "Use your expertise to protect that friend."</p><p>Seulgi being a little to blunt said, "So you want me to be a bodyguard for the future CEO?"</p><p>"Well you are one of the best money can buy."</p><p>"How much?" Seulgi was not pressed for cash, in fact her reputation had helped her earn quite a fortune, but it couldn't help to earn more. After all, one should always prepare. She didn't want her bank account to return to the state it had been in when she was younger.</p><p>Mr. Lee smiled, "70,000 a night."</p><p>My god, Seulgi thought. "That's insane, do you know how much that is?"</p><p>"Taeyeon insisted we get the very best."</p><p>"And that's me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Seulgi wasn't sure if she was the best, but she had been trained so hard, and from such a young age that she had to be at least close. </p><p>She gathered he thoughts "Well I guess I'll take the job."</p><p>"One more thing, you will need to live with this woman for a indefinite amount of time."</p><p>Shrugging, Seulgi smirked, "Sounds fun."</p><p>"Well then, you will attend the gala tomorrow to meet your client."</p><p>Rich people and their frivolity. Seulgi had to silently remind herself that she was rich too, and had been for years.</p><p>If only her young self could see her now. They would be amazed.</p><p>"I'll be there ball gown and all."</p><p>The man chuckled again. "Here is your invitation."</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi entered the ball in a dress as black as the night outside of the ballroom, taking in the view. It was certainly a magnificent place, silver and gold, with roses everywhere. It seemed like something out of a fairy-tale.</p><p>Seulgi needed to find Mr. Lee, and ask him about her client. And she was about to, but before she could a woman approached Seulgi, her deep blue dress cascading like waves. Her neck dripped in diamonds, and her ears were adorned with pearls. The shiny jewels however did not shine nearly as much as her eyes. There was something that glinted in them.</p><p>Pain. That's what she saw in her eyes, but this pain was not something the eyes felt. No, it was inflicted onto those who looked into them. And rage. It filled them like flames, eating up everything surrounding them. Instead of the fear she should of felt as the eyes stared into her she felt something else. Lust. This was bad.She could tell those eyes were dangerous, but still she found herself walking towards the woman. Ignoring the shiver going down her spine. Yes, this would either be the best or worst thing she ever did. And if it was the worst? It would be the death of her.</p><p>The woman took a champagne glass, and held it to blood red lips. The diamonds twinkled in the light again, but Seulgi looked away from them, focusing back on the eyes. They were hard, dark, but something else was there. She couldn't help, but think that as dangerous as this woman was there was something good about her. Or maybe she just liked the danger. Maybe she was drawn to the power the woman had. A slender hand reached out towards her, shaking her from her thoughts.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Irene." The woman said, her voice somehow as cold as ice, and hot as fire at the same time.</p><p>Seulgi shivered.</p><p>Regaining composure, she smirked "My name is Seulgi, and the pleasure is all mine." She took the Irene's hand, kissing the back of it.</p><p>"I know." Irene said, once Seulgi had finished.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "And how pray tell do you know?"</p><p>Irene shrugged, looking as regal as ever. "I just did."</p><p>Once again a shiver went down Seulgi's spine.</p><p>Yes this would either be the death of her or the best thing she ever did.</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi obviously knew this was her client. Irene had known her name, and had walked up to her out of everyone. Not only that the woman had obviously been sizing her up, figuring out what she was like. Seulgi knew she should probably be bothered by Irene's watchful eye, but she liked it, it intrigued her.</p><p>"So Irene," Seulgi said, drawing out the woman's name more than she needed to, "Are you my client?"</p><p>The woman smirked, "You're smart, I like that"</p><p>The smooth tone Irene used left Seulgi breathless, and she suddenly forgot to reply.</p><p>Irene's smirk widened, and Seulgi snapped from her trance, embarrassed. "So, why do you need a bodyguard?"</p><p>"I'm bored." she said.</p><p>Seulgi almost blurted out 'what?' in surprise. "Is that the only reason?"</p><p>"No." Irene studied her perfectly manicured nails. "I also need to go to a safe house because people keep trying to kill me."</p><p>"But you being bored is a bigger reason?"</p><p>Irene sipped her champagne slowly before simply answering."Yes."</p><p>Seulgi found herself looking back into her eyes, completely forgetting the world around them.</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi had been chatting with Irene for about an hour when she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>It was Taeyeon. </p><p>"I see you two are getting on." The CEO said.</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes. "Of course we are Taeyeon, why wouldn't we?"</p><p>Taeyeon laughed, walking up to stand beside the two of them. "I need to talk to you two in private."</p><p>Private. Seulgi knew what that meant, Taeyeon was about to tell her the details of the job. </p><p>The 3 of them walked slowly towards a small, nondescript door at the edge of the ballroom, and entered the room behind it.</p><p>"So," Seulgi began "Why are we back here?"</p><p>Obviously she already new the answer, but she asked out of formality. </p><p>"I need to tell you about what will happen next away from prying eyes." Taeyeon said.</p><p>The mention of eyes made Seulgi look back at Irene's, but she quickly looked away, not wanting to be unprofessional.</p><p>Taeyeon continued. "You will leave for the safe house tomorrow, only I, you, and Irene will know the location of it."</p><p>Irene finally spoke, her voice once again sending shivers down Seulgi's spine. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it. "How will we get there?"</p><p>"Seulgi will drive you there in a car I recently purchased. It has no relationship to the company, so no one will think to follow it."</p><p>If they were going to this length to keep Irene safe it meant one of two things. Either Taeyeon was very overprotective, or the attempted assassination was done by someone much more lethal than Seulgi had thought. She had just assumed that it had been some idiot with a gun because of Irene's calm tone, but this was obviously serious. Judging by Tayeon's actions, it must of been a planned assassination by someone, probably hired by someone who wanted to be CEO, or take down the company. </p><p>"So this threat, it is highly dangerous?" </p><p>Taeyeon looked at Seulgi. "Very."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Highways, and safe-houses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Irene and Seulgi go to the safehouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene zipped up her suitcase, walking over towards the door. Wendy, Joy, and Yeri stood by it. They each hugged her goodbye, and Irene's carefully fabricated demeanor started to crack. </p><p>"I'll miss you." Wendy said, dramatically wiping a tear off of her cheek.</p><p>"Me too." Yeri chirped, hugging her again.</p><p>Joy rolled her eyes, "She won't be gone that long." Then the taller girl paused, looking at Irene softly."I'll miss you too."</p><p>Irene was glad her suit case had wheels, and she didn't have to carry it, because Yeri's tight hug would of made her drop it. "Yeri, you're suffocating me."</p><p>The younger girl let go, "Oh, by the way, I know Seulgi."</p><p>Irene looked at her pointedly, thinking she was tricking her. "You do?"</p><p>"Yeah, I hired her once." </p><p>Yeri was the CEO of YR, a powerful company that was partners with SM. </p><p>"We are friends you know, I still keep in touch with her. We had lunch two weeks ago."</p><p>"Did either of you hire her?" Irene asked.</p><p>"No," Wendy said. "But I met her once at a board meeting."</p><p>Wendy was the president of SM, and worked right along Taeyeon.</p><p>"I think that is how Taeyeon met her." Wendy continued.</p><p>"Hmmm." Joy muttered. "I think I meet her that month she worked for Yeri."</p><p>Yeri clapped her hand excitedly, "Oh yeah. You came over for breakfast, and she insisted on making sure you weren't armed."</p><p>Joy giggled. "That was hilarious."</p><p>"You had gone there to talk about when the next board meeting would be, remember?" Yeri said.</p><p>Joy was the chairman, or chairwoman, of YR. </p><p>Joy nodded. "Yeah I do." </p><p>Irene wondered if they would be able to talk like this when she became CEO, she was already busy enough as COO.</p><p>She sighed "Well, I guess I'll be going now." </p><p>They all hugged her one more time, before exiting the penthouse. They had to leave before Seulgi arrived, Taeyeon's orders. It wasn't like any of them would hurt her though, she trusted them with her life. </p><p>"Bye." She whispered, knowing that they were gone already, and wouldn't hear her.</p><p>She may seem calm, and steady on the outside, and she often was, but today she just wanted to let the mask she wore crack. She wouldn't though, not even in private, after all she was always watching herself, and she couldn't stand to see her own weakness. She wore the mask for others of course, but kept it on because of her. It was strange pretending even when no one was there, she didn't even know if it was imaginary anymore. </p><p>Maybe this was what she was, a cold emotionless businesswoman. </p><p>No room for feelings. No room for love.</p><p>At least she loved her friends, even if it wasn't the kind everyone talks about. It was enough, for now.</p><p>-</p><p>Irene had composed herself, and was walking to the lobby, where Seulgi was supposed to be waiting. Irene wondered if she would be one time, but the notion of the girl being late was silly, after all she was supposed to be one of the best. Irene had asked Taeyeon about Seulgi's past, but had only been told that no one really knew anything about it, except for the the fact that she had been trained from the age of 7. Seven. It was shocking to her. Of course Irene had been raised to be a CEO, with her parents being part of the company before they had retired, and she had moved out, and her being close with Taeyeon. This was different however, she had been taught how to make deals as a child, how to wield words, but Seulgi had been taught to wield blades. To fight. Irene had always been a curious person, and she couldn't help but wonder what Seulgi's past had been like. Who had she been before the training, and what had she gone through during it.</p><p>Seulgi was a mystery.</p><p>And Irene loved mysteries. </p><p>She entered the lobby seeing Seulgi, who had already noticed her. She was observational. Irene added that fact to her already growing list about Seulgi. </p><p>"Let's go." Seulgi simply said, taking her hand.</p><p>Irene ignored the shivers she felt when Seulgi's skin touched hers, and moved towards the employee door, following Seulgi.</p><p>Usually residents weren't allowed to use it, but Irene wasn't just any resident. </p><p>They slipped out the door, and into the car.</p><p>Seulgi took Irene's suitcase, and threw it into the backseat, next to a bag, with ease, even though it was extremely big and heavy. </p><p>Irene sat down in the passenger's seat next to Seulgi, and looked out of the window, but all she saw was her own reflection. </p><p>"We'll be there in a few hours, it's out in the middle of nowhere." Seulgi informed her.</p><p>"I hope you won't get to tired." Irene peeked at her out of the corner of her eyes, fully taking the girl in. Seulgi wasn't wearing what you would expect a bodyguard to wear, instead of a suit, she wore jeans, converse, and a tight black shirt with a small bear on the bottom of the side, almost completely hidden by Seulgi's arm. Irene almost felt over dressed, in her black dress, and diamond earrings, but at least the two of them matched. </p><p>"I won't, I'm used to driving for a long time by now."</p><p>As expected Seulgi was experienced. Irene turned to face the window, waiting a few moments before speaking again. "Why the bear?"</p><p>"My friends say I look like one."</p><p>It was true, Seulgi did in fact resemble a teddy bear. "Did Yeri say that?"</p><p>"Yes, she is one of my closest friends. Do you know her?" </p><p>Irene wondered why she hadn't met Seulgi yet when Yeri was so close to her. It was probably because she was so busy all the time, all of them were. Wendy had only met Seulgi because of work, and Joy had met her by chance. "Yeah, of course SM and YR are partners." Irene paused, thinking of what to say. "We're friends too."</p><p>"Ah, yes. I think she had mentioned you before."</p><p>Yeri had probably mentioned Seulgi too, and Irene had just forgotten. "Well, I guess we already have one thing in common."</p><p>Seulgi smiled at her. "Yes, I guess we do." </p><p>-</p><p>They pulled up to the safe house, which was more of a safe mansion. Irene had grown up in a mansion, but she had opted for a smaller living space after she had moved out, so she was both used to it, and not used to it. It was a strange feeling. </p><p>Seulgi pulled into the garage, and they got out walking up the long, stone, path. Irene cursed both the fact that they had put the garage so far away, and that she had worn heals.</p><p>They finally reached the door, and Irene watched as Seulgi unlocked it with one hand, the other carrying the bags. </p><p>"This is one nice safe-house." Seulgi said.</p><p>"Yeah it is." Irene wondered if Seulgi was used to these sorts of houses, she did work for rich people all the time, but you never knew. She had also heard about rumors after Taeyeon had hired Seulgi that the girl had saved up a fortune from working as a bodyguard. Irene wouldn't of minded if that rumor was true, she loved hard working people. </p><p>They walked in, and Seulgi handed her her bag. "I need to go secure the perimeter, turn on the security cameras, actually I need to turn on everything."</p><p>Seulgi then walked out the door, telling Irene to "Stay in your room, until I get back."</p><p>Irene not one to cause trouble that would do nothing but harm her, walked to her room, flicking on the light. It didn't turn on, Seulgi had to turn on the power too apparently.</p><p>Irene sighed flopping down on her bed, looking at the one next to it. She wondered if Seulgi had been ordered to share a room with her. Judging from the two beds she probably had been, there was no reason to have two beds in one room with all the rooms in the house. Irene rubbed the silk sheets between her fingers, maybe she would just go to sleep. </p><p>It was late.</p><p>She could unpack tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jewels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi awoke in the bed next to Irene early in the morning, around dawn. She looked over at the sleeping figure across the room, still in a black dress, and heals. Seulgi had draped a blanket over her after returning from setting up everything. The fan hummed as she slipped out the door, walking to the room where the security camera monitors were kept. She surveyed the footage of the grounds, and seeing nothing returned to the room, waiting for Irene to wake. She wondered why Taeyeon hadn't hired someone to watch the security footage, and a few other people to guard the grounds. Then again, the less people that knew where Irene was the better. It would be hard to find them when the only person that knew there location was Taeyeon, who was often guarded, and unlikely to spill any secrets. Seulgi was glad that they had chosen her out of everyone, she was confident in her ability to keep Irene safe. She would do exactly as she had been trained to do, guard her client with her life, no matter what. Seulgi did not fear death, in fact she was both amazed, and grateful that she had lived this long. If she died it would not be in vain, she would die as she lived helping others. It would be the best death she could have. </p><p>"Good morning." Irene's muffled voice said from the bed. Seulgi watched as the woman sat up, pulling her hair out of her face groggily. </p><p>Seulgi grinned at her, always one to smile happily, her emotions displayed on her face, easy to read. "Morning." </p><p>Irene stretched, "Can you leave for a second? I need to change."</p><p>"Of course." Seulgi said, leaving after giving a curt nod, ignoring the blush she felt on her cheeks. </p><p>She stood by the door, her ears carefully listening to her surroundings. All she heard was Irene humming under her breath, and the clatter of objects. </p><p>The door swung open, and Seulgi looked at Irene who was now wearing a loose white t-shirt, and jeans that matched Seulgi's. She was glad she had changed the night before, just in case she had to move quickly in the night. Seulgi pulled on the edge of her own shirt, which was orange. It was snug, but fit her perfectly, she preferred to wear tight clothes in case she had to fight in combat. Irene walked past her, and Seulgi fell back to earth, taking in her surroundings. </p><p>"No bear today?" Irene said, making Seulgi unconsciously tug on her shirt again. </p><p>"No, just my name in tiny font." Seulgi said, pointing to her name in the middle of the back of the shirt.</p><p>"Oh, it's pretty. The black goes well with the orange." Irene said, obviously just trying to find something to talk about. Then the woman put her hand on the name, making Seulgi tense slightly from surprise. Surprise and something else. Seulgi wasn't sure exactly what. She turned to look at Irene who was now standing behind her. </p><p>"We should make breakfast." </p><p>"We have food?" Irene asked.</p><p>"I brought a ton up last night." Seulgi said, "It's all put away now."</p><p>A small smile covered Irene's face. "Well thank you." </p><p>"I'm just doing my job." Seulgi couldn't help, but think she'd do anything to see that smile, even if it wasn't required for her job.</p><p>-</p><p>Irene's piercing eyes looked at her from beside her on the couch, the light from the fire dancing across her face. It was breathtaking. Seulgi looked over at the living room wall, trying to act like she hadn't been completely entranced by Irene's eyes a few moments ago.</p><p>She looked back, sharp eyes peered back. Irene was still looking at her. Studying her. She didn't care if Seulgi noticed or not, the thought made Seulgi feel like she had when she had met Irene again. She felt longing. She wanted to stare into her eyes. Irene pursed her lips, and Seulgi could feel the woman's eyes move up and down her, slowly. She needed to control herself, she needed to be professional, Seulgi reminded herself. Yes, control. </p><p>"So how did you come into this line of work at such a young age?" Irene asked.</p><p>Well, Seulgi thought, she had certainly done her research. "That's a secret."</p><p>"Every secret gets told eventually."</p><p>Seulgi scoffed, "That's not true."</p><p>"It is when I want to know it."</p><p>Seulgi gulped, trying hard to ignore how Irene was looking at her like she had at the gala. Irene's stare worried her, and intrigued her, it was shadowed by hunger. That was what Seulgi saw as she looked into Irene's eyes. Hunger. Hunger and power. </p><p>She liked it.</p><p>Control Seulgi, she reminded herself.</p><p>The firelight dimmed, and the room started to become dark as it went out. </p><p>"So, would you like to so something?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"You." Irene whispered so quietly Seulgi wasn't sure she had heard her.</p><p>"What?" She spluttered.</p><p>Irene's face showed no signs of weakness, or dishonesty as she said."I said review."</p><p>Either Irene was a very good liar, or Seulgi had misheard her. "Review what?"</p><p>"Some company stuff."</p><p>"Should you be working right now?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>Irene shrugged. "I have to finish this, and then I will start my so-called vacation."</p><p>Seulgi giggled, "It can be an actual vacation if you plan it right."  </p><p>"I plan to watch TV." Irene said, pointing at the television over the fireplace. "That thing is a lifesaver."</p><p>"Indeed it is."</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi flipped the pages on the book she was reading, not really focusing on the story. She looked up over at Irene, who for some reason was ironing. Seulgi almost laughed out loud at the sight of the to-be CEO having fun cleaning.</p><p>"So is this your hobby?" Seulgi asked, making Irene look at her.</p><p>Rolling her eyes Irene said. "Yes, when you grow up learning how to do business you don't have much time for fun hobbies, so you learn to find the things you can do fun." </p><p>"Makes sense." Seulgi said.</p><p>"What about you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Seulgi said, setting down her book. </p><p>"What hobbies do you have?" Irene followed suit, setting down her iron, turning it off. </p><p>"I like pringles." Seulgi said. </p><p>"That is not a hobby."</p><p>"Guess I didn't have much time either."</p><p>"Were you to busy training in your secret headquarters?" Irene teased. </p><p>"No, I trained somewhere much more boring." It was true, kind of. Seulgi had trained in what had used to be a building for boxing, and became one for training, from a young age. She had been found at 7, and trained by one of the unnamed, masked leaders, and when she had become old enough they let her train under someone who actually acted like they were human. It was her luck that that person had been Sunmi who had been the one to originally find her on the streets. Sunmi had always told Seulgi she had brought her to the 'Building' as it was called because she had wanted to give her a change to live a good life. Seulgi didn't know if that was true, but she hoped it was. She visited the woman that had practically raised her from the age of 14 a few times each year to tell her about her adventures. Sunmi would always listen, and comment every now and then. Before Seulgi left they would spar, just like they had before Seulgi had begun her first job, and left her home. She missed it, but she liked being independent, it made her happy. Her heart ached slightly at the thought of home. She truly did miss it. </p><p>"Seulgi?" Irene said, making Seulgi realize how she had zoned out.</p><p>"Sorry, I got lost in memories."</p><p>Irene smiled at her, "Good ones I hope."</p><p>Seulgi smiled back at her, feeling both sad and happy. "Very good ones."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hearts, and bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cliffhanger, maybe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene awoke at 7:01. She turned to look over at Seulgi, but the girl wasn't there. She got up slowly, changing out of her pajamas, and into more appropriate, but casual clothing. Slowly, she shuffled down to the kitchen, where Seulgi was making breakfast. </p><p>"Cereal?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>Okay, Irene thought, So maybe Seulgi wasn't much of a cook. </p><p>"Yeah, sure." Irene said, taking the bowl Seulgi held out.</p><p>Irene stuck the spoon in her mouth.</p><p>"So do you have any idea who is trying to kill you?"</p><p>"W-what." Irene spluttered, choking on the cereal. She blushed, embarrassed that she had lost composure. "No."</p><p>Seulgi raised an eyebrow. "No?"</p><p>Irene looked away from Seulgi as she tried to save face. "Well-I mean there are a lot of people who might want me dead."  </p><p>"Like who?"</p><p>She looked back at Seulgi. "Well that's the problem, I don't know."</p><p>"I'll figure this out. I promise." Seulgi said, fire brimming in her eyes. Irene almost blushed again at the look on Seulgi's face, she didn't know why.</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" She asked, her voice returning to it's usual cool tone.</p><p>"Well, I found the person who was trying to kill Yeri."</p><p>So that was her, Irene thought, impressive. "Well, that person was much less advanced."</p><p>Seulgi tilted her head slightly, looking into Irene's eyes. Irene had noticed that she did that a lot. "For one I saw them when they tried to kill me, they moved with skill, everything was planned." She paused, trying not to think about what she said next. "They almost shoot me, but my previous bodyguard blocked it."</p><p>"Oh, are they...okay?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"Yes, for now, but they are still stuck in the hospital."</p><p>"Who are they? I might know them."</p><p>Irene pushed thoughts of what had happened away. "Nayeon."</p><p>"Ah, yes I know her, she is also friends with Yeri." </p><p>Irene took another bite of cereal. "Yes, it was hard for Yeri, but she didn't talk about it. She always keeps her negative emotions to herself. I have a question Seulgi?" She set the bowl down on the table. "Did she train with you?"</p><p>"No, she was trained where I was trained though, but it was individual, and I was the only one trained from such a young age beside..." Seulgi trailed off. </p><p>"Beside who?" Irene asked, unconsciously moving closer to Seulgi. </p><p>"I don't know if I should tell you." </p><p>Irene moved even closer, making it so they were almost touching "What's the worst that could happen?"</p><p>"A lot of things." Seulgi said, slightly joking. "I guess I'll tell you. Her name was, well is she isn't dead, Sunmi."</p><p>Irene wondered who this Sunmi was. An ex? She suddenly felt jealous, but ignored the feeling. "And who is she to you?" She said, trying not to say it sharply.</p><p>"Well, she found, and brought me to where I was trained. She is two years older than me, so she had already been there for a year. We were the two youngest recruits, with her joining at 8, and me at 7. She trained me once I turned 14, and practically raised me too."</p><p>Irene felt relief fill her, and she choose not to think about why she was relieved. "Is that what you were thinking about yesterday?"</p><p>"Yes, for the most part." Seulgi went silent, after that. Irene wanted to ask her where she had been found, but knew it would be wrong to pry at this moment. She would find out more later. She just needed to be patient. </p><p>-</p><p>Irene noticed that Seulgi had been quite all day, and her usually happy demeanor was gone. She wanted to do something to cheer her up, but she had never been good at handling this sort of stuff. She moved over from her bed to the bed where Seulgi lay. They had both been reading for a while, although Irene had been daydreaming more than reading.</p><p>She said nothing, but moved over to Seulgi, and pulled her into a hug. She could tell the younger girl was surprised, but Seulgi didn't try to move as Irene put her head on her shoulder. </p><p>Irene had always been a touchy person, why talk when a hug could do just as much. Sometimes actions expressed more than words. </p><p>They lay there for a few moments before Seulgi turned to look at Irene, their noses brushing for a split second. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"No." Irene answered.</p><p>She could tell Seulgi was trying to figure out what she was doing. A small smile entered Irene's face when Seulgi came up with nothing. "I just wanted to cuddle." She said.</p><p>"Why?" Seulgi asked, and Irene liked that she saw her searching for a hidden meaning.</p><p>"Because."</p><p>Seulgi let out a slight breath, and Irene sucked in a gasp as Seulgi's head moved closer. She wondered if they would kiss. Irene had a secret something she had never told anyone. She had never dated anyone. She had kissed people when at parties, or just because she felt like she hadn't done it enough yet, but she had never kissed out of passion. She had never kissed someone because she felt like this. Her eyes darted to Seulgi's lips, and she knew the girl would noticed because she always looked into Irene's eyes. Now it was Irene's turn to let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"No." Irene whispered.</p><p>They lay there like that, not moving for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. </p><p>Seulgi had fallen asleep in Irene's arms, and Irene felt her own eyes flutter closed.</p><p>She let out a slow breath, giving into sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Irene awoke to the sound of bullets. Her heart raced, and she bolted up in the bed.</p><p>She almost shouted in surprise, but Seulgi put a finger over her mouth, pulling her into the bathroom. </p><p>Irene tried not to think about how her bed was covered in bullets, the pillows under the covers that looked like her body spilling feathers. If she hadn't been with Seulgi she would of... She closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. How stupid had she been? She had thought she was safe. Slowly, she opened her eyes.</p><p>Seulgi looked over at her, obviously wanting to tell her something, but staying silent to avoid alerting the assassin, who apparently was also a sniper. Irene watched as the younger girl lifted up a part of the floor, revealing a ladder. She almost thanked the lord for Taeyeon's paranoia. In a flash Seulgi pulled her down the ladder. </p><p>When they reached the floor, and started running down the tunnel. Irene wondered how long it went. </p><p>She didn't need to wonder long whoever, as they reached the end, climbing up another ladder into the woods. </p><p>The trees stretched high up into the sky, blocking it from view, making Irene turn around trying to figure out where they were. Then she saw it.</p><p>A car.</p><p>Seulgi smiled at her, noticing that she had seen it. </p><p>The younger girl once again held out her hand for Irene to take. "Let's go."</p><p>Irene took it in a heartbeat, knowing that she would follow Seulgi anywhere already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hotels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff.</p><p>Outfits at end mildly inspired by ICC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi had driven the entire day without stopping, trying to get as far away as she could from the safe-house. Finally in the evening she stopped at a hotel, picking us a sleeping Irene and carrying her into it. The man behind the desk gave her a strange look, but said nothing. She probably looked insane, she hadn't had time to brush her hair, and she was walking slowly because of Irene's weight. Sure she was strong, but she was also exhausted from driving all day.</p><p>"I need a room." Seulgi said, thankful that Taeyeon had left a ton of cash in the car, along with some maps. </p><p>The man's eyes darted warily to her, and back towards the computer in front of him. "We only have one room."</p><p>"Didn't I just ask for one?" Seulgi said, irritated at how long this was taking. </p><p>"I m-mean that the room only has one bed." The man stuttered.</p><p>Seulgi would of rubbed her forehead in frustration, but her arms were full. "I can pay in cash, how much?"</p><p>The man's eyes lit up at that. "84 dollars."</p><p>She stumbled over, careful to not wake Irene, and haphazardly slapped a 100 dollar bill on the table. </p><p>"I can't give you change for this." The man said.</p><p>Seulgi groaned. "Just keep the change." </p><p>The man's face filled with suspicion, but he handed her the key. She took it carefully while still holding onto Irene. Seulgi was amazed that the woman manged to sleep through the whole ordeal. </p><p>"Can I have a do not disturb sign?" She asked.</p><p>Suspicion filled the man's face again. He handed her a sigh, and she took it, slightly shaking Irene. The older woman groaned, pushing her head into Seulgi. Suddenly Irene woke up, and looked around. "You can put me down now." Irene whispered, slightly blushing. The sight made Seulgi smile. </p><p>She set Irene down, and the woman looked over at the watching man. She shot him a icy glare, and he backed slightly away. The sight made Seulgi laugh. She took Irene's hand, "Come on, we have a room." </p><p>Irene immediately calmed down when Seulgi touched her, making Seulgi's heart skip a beat. "Okay." The woman said.</p><p>As they walked up the stairs, Seulgi shot a look back at man, and his confused face made her laugh out loud. </p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi watched as Irene flopped down on the bed, and she wondered if she was somehow tired again already. To her surprise Irene motioned for her to come over. "You must be tired." Irene mumbled when Seulgi lay down next to her.</p><p>"It's part of my job, I can deal with it."</p><p>Irene looked into her eyes, like she somehow knew that if Seulgi looked back she'd have no choice but to obey. "I hired you, and I say you can rest." Irene said, snuggling into her.</p><p>"Taeyeon hired me." Seulgi whispered, but she didn't try to move away. She wondered how this kept happening to her. Irene close her eyes, and before Seulgi knew it she was asleep. Seulgi closed her eyes for a while, and she did try to sleep, but she just couldn't. She was exhausted, but worry kept her up. She kept looking at the door waiting for someone to burst in. She knew it was absurd, it would take at least a day for the assassin to track them, and they would be long gone by then. It had taken longer to get to a hotel because Seulgi had been making sure it would be hard to track them. </p><p>It was ridiculous, they were safe, for now. </p><p>She looked over at Irene, and ran her finger's through her hair, brushing it out of the sleeping woman's face. She looked peaceful.</p><p>Seulgi yawned, and felt sleep finally came.</p><p>-</p><p>When Seulgi woke up Irene was gone. She was about to panic, but she calmed down when she heard running water. Irene must of been taking a shower. </p><p>"Hurry up!" She yelled, "We need to leave soon."</p><p>"I'm almost done." Irene yelled back from behind the door. </p><p>A couple minutes later Irene opened the door, and Seulgi blushed. She tried to convince herself it was from the hot steam that had escaped the bathroom, but it wasn't. She was in trouble. </p><p>"You should take a shower." Irene said.</p><p>"We're in a hurry." </p><p>"Take a shower." Irene ordered, shoving a towel in Seulgi's hand, and pushing her into the bathroom.</p><p>Seulgi stood there for a minute staring at the closed door, before getting in the shower. Even if she had said that she shouldn't, she still enjoyed it immensely. Hot water hit her skin, and she washed her hair. After a few minutes she was done, not wanting to waste time. Quickly, she dried off with a towel, and changed back into her clothes. </p><p>She opened the door to find Irene sitting on the bed waiting. She looked into the woman's eyes, before looking away again, not wanting to give in to her urges. After a few more moments she broke down and stared at Irene. </p><p>The woman was smirking. </p><p>Seulgi rolled her eyes, "Let's go already."</p><p>"I swear." Irene said. "You're so impatient." </p><p>They walked down to the front desk, checking out, ignoring the stares the man gave them once again.</p><p>Seulgi sat down in the car, waiting for Irene to get in. </p><p>"Where are we going?" The woman asked.</p><p>Seulgi turned to look at her, before pulling away. "Clothes shopping."</p><p>"Wait. Why?" Irene asked.</p><p>Seulgi kept her eyes on the road. "Well, if we don't look like us, then we'll be harder to spot."</p><p>They reached a stoplight, and Seulgi turned to see that Irene's eyes had lit up.</p><p>"What?" She asked.</p><p>Irene giggled. "We can get sunglasses, and blonde wigs."</p><p>Shrugging, Seulgi pulled out onto the highway. "If you want."</p><p>-</p><p>They had been driving for half an hour when Seulgi pulled up to a shopping mall.</p><p>Irene jumped out, clapping like a child. Seulgi smiled, happy that she had broken through the usually cold girl's demeanor. </p><p>When Seulgi stepped out of the car, wallet in hand, she was dragged by Irene who yelled "Hurry up!"</p><p>"Who's impatient now?" </p><p>Irene didn't respond, but pulled her into a very expensive looking store filled with clothes.</p><p>"Can I help you?" A woman asked, obviously judging their disheveled states. (Their clothes had gotten torn in the tunnel.)</p><p>"No thanks!" Irene said, looking through the clothes. </p><p>The woman looked at them, but stepped back to the cash register. Seulgi and Irene were the only people in the store, and as Irene pulled Seulgi from shelf to shelf Seulgi could feel the woman watching them. </p><p>"Do you want to choose anything?" Irene asked.</p><p>Seulgi shook her head, "Anything you choose is fine."</p><p>Irene smiled at her before going back to looking through the clothes. Seulgi sucked in a breath, knowing that that memory will stick with her forever. </p><p>They walked up to the register, and Irene looked at the woman. "Do you sell wigs, and sunglasses?" She asked, making Seulgi muffle a laugh. </p><p>The woman looked at them both for a moment, before nodding slowly. "The're in the back."</p><p>Seulgi once again found herself being dragged. Irene grabbed a wig, and put it on Seulgi. "You look great blonde!" She said.</p><p>Seulgi just rolled her eyes, and put a wig on Irene. "Now we match."</p><p>Irene grabbed some glasses, and walked to the cash register. Seulgi followed her slowly, her cheeks red from laughing.</p><p>The cashier checked them out, and seemed mildly surprised when they payed in cash. </p><p>"Come on Irene." Seulgi said, about to walk out.</p><p>"Irene?" The woman said, squinting at the two of them. "Are you?"</p><p>Irene's face flashed with worry, "Yeah I'm the Irene that works at the mall serving ice cream."</p><p>The woman frowned slightly. "Oh, yeah."</p><p>They walked out quickly to the car, giggling to themselves. </p><p>"Wait." Irene said before they got into the car. "Wear this." She held out a striped yellow sweater. </p><p>Seulgi smiled, happiness covering her face. "Only if you wear one too."</p><p>Irene pulled out a blue sweater, "Of course." </p><p>Seulgi laughed to herself, amused by the idea of driving around in blond wig, sunglasses, and sweaters in such hot weather, or actually in general. It was extremely strange.</p><p>She still put in on though, what reason did she have to deny Irene? </p><p>She wasn't even sure if she could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clubs, and whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene awoke in yet another hotel room, it had been 2 days since they had started hiding from the assassin. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her friends, but she knew that was a terrible idea. If the assassin could find her in a safe-house, they could defiantly find her eating brunch with Taeyeon and Wendy. She looked around the room sleepily, trying to locate Seulgi the girl was nowhere to be seen. She picked up the blonde wig of of the table, she knew it was absurd, but she thought it helped. Everyone was looking for black-haired Irene, and her bodyguard, they weren't looking for blond-haired Joohyun, and goofily dressed Seulgi. Irene had given her birth name when asked, and not the one she used for business. </p><p>Speaking of business, she hadn't gone this long without working in years, it was both exhilarating, and boring. </p><p>Sadly, it boredom was winning, and she just wanted to do something. </p><p>Suddenly, she had an idea.</p><p>"Seulgi?" She called, when the younger girl entered the room.</p><p>"Yeah Irene?"</p><p>She paused trying to figure out how to convey her idea. "You know how I bought those dresses at the store?"</p><p>"Yeah." Seulgi answered, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. </p><p>"And you know the saying hiding in plain sight?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So how about we go to a club."</p><p>Seulgi frowned sightly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."</p><p>"Look we can wear the wigs, and sunglasses, and we'll be going farther away. Also who would look in a club for us. No one. But they would look in a hotel."</p><p>Seulgi's lips turned upwards into a smirk, "Well I guess no one would look there, also it would be hard to find us in the club."</p><p>Irene jumped up, trying not to stare at Seulgi's lips. "Exactly."</p><p>The younger girl licked her lips, obviously thinking, and making Irene fail at trying not to stare. "Well we better prepare." Seulgi said.</p><p>-</p><p>"So why this club again?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>"My friend runs it." </p><p>"What friend?" </p><p>"Kim Jennie."</p><p>Irene grinned at the shocked expression on Seulgi's face. </p><p>"You mean the Kim Jennie?" Seulgi exclaimed.</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes. "Yes, the Kim Jennie who owns some of the most famous clubs in the area."</p><p>"So which one are we going to?" Seulgi asked. </p><p>Irene smirked, pulling he sunglasses down over her eyes. "The Reveluv." </p><p>"Doesn't SM own that?" Seulgi asked.</p><p>Irene shook her head, "No, but she did name it after me."</p><p>"Reveluv? That doesn't sound like it's named after you." Seulgi said, laughing.</p><p>"Well, I created the popular clothing line SM and YR sell called Red Velvet, and Reveluv sounds like Red Velvet Love, so."</p><p>Seulgi was shocked, and said in a rush. "Wait that was you? Also that's kind of a stretch, but it is a catchy name." </p><p>"Well I told her I didn't want it to be called the Irene, and I had to stop her when she almost called it the Rabbit." </p><p>Seulgi bopped her nose, "Well you are a cute bunny."</p><p>Irene looked away at that, staring into the window, trying to ignore how her reflection was bright red. </p><p>-</p><p>They walked to the door of the club wearing matching, slim, short, black dresses. The dresses however didn't seem like enough to convince the guard to let them in. Irene felt anger build up in her as the guard blocked the entrance, but she kept her cool, not wanting to be rude. </p><p>"Sir," She said, calmly,"Jennie will let me in."</p><p>"That's Miss. Kim to you." He said, still blocking the entrance.</p><p>Good lord she thought, this would take all of her training in business wouldn't it. "Look, Sir." She put emphasis on the Sir. "Let me speak to Jennie Kim, it is urgent. A matter of life and death."</p><p>The man's face filled with surprise for a split second, but it disappeared, and he said. "And what is this matter of life and death."</p><p>She scoffed. "That's classified, no bring me Jennie." </p><p>The man warily brought a walkie talkie to his mouth, and whispered some orders into it.</p><p>Irene looked over at Seulgi, squeezing her hand to reassure her. </p><p>A few moments later Jennie walked out draped head to toe in Chanel products. "Yes?"</p><p>A brief moment passed before Jennie's face lit up with Joy. "Oh, .." She almost said Irene's name, but she interrupted her.  </p><p>"Joohyun."</p><p>Jennie smiled widely, winking. "Yes, Joohyun."</p><p>They walked in through the doors, and Irene tried not to laugh at Seulgi's face as she tried to copy Jennie's wink. </p><p>-</p><p>Jennie looked over at them from across one of the many table on the balcony overlooking the dance floor. "What is so urgent Irene?"</p><p>Before Irene responded, Seulgi leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Seulgi's lips being so close to distracted her, and she paused for a second before nodding. </p><p>Jennie smirked at her when Irene looked over at her, but luckily Jennie said nothing about what had just happened. </p><p>Irene rubbed her hands together. "Well, as you know there was an assassination attempt a while ago."</p><p>"Yes." Jennie said her brow furrowing together in surprise.</p><p>"Well, there may of been another at my safe-house, and now we may or not be on the run."</p><p>Jennie looked at her with an unreadable expression. "We?" The expression became readable, worry mixed with curiosity. Irene knew exactly what she was curious about.</p><p>"Yes, Seulgi is my bodyguard." </p><p>"Oh, she is?" Jennie said, her gaze moving to Seulgi who shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>Irene suddenly felt protective, and turned to Seulgi. "Hey, will you get me a drink please?" </p><p>Seulgi smiled widely, "Of course." </p><p>When the younger girl was gone Irene heard Jennie mutter "Whipped." </p><p>"What?" Irene said.</p><p>Jennie laughed at her, "You obviously like her, and she is obviously whipped." </p><p>Irene silently cursed Jennie's observation skills. "N-no I don't"</p><p>The stuttering caused Jennie to laugh more, "Sure you don't."</p><p>At that moment Seulgi returned, and Jennie said. "Why don't you two dance, I'll get you some money if you need it, and a place to stay for the night."</p><p>Irene scowled slightly at the beginning of Jennie's sentence, but smiled at the end, Seulgi however smiled the whole time, and pulled Irene down to the dance floor.</p><p>-</p><p>They had been dancing closely for a while, and suddenly Irene was happy Jennie had suggested they dance. Seulgi was an extraordinary dancer, and the sight made Irene even more breathless than when she normally saw Seulgi.</p><p>"Are you tired?" The girl whispered in her ear.</p><p>"No." She whispered back.</p><p>Irene knew Seulgi had just whispered so she could hear her over the loud music, but she couldn't help but wish that their was some ulterior motive. </p><p>She slipped, falling into Seulgi who caught her almost gracefully. Her heart pounded as she found herself leaning against Seulgi's chest once again. </p><p>Seulgi whispered into Irene's ears ago, and Irene shivered slightly when she felt lips brush her hot skin. "Maybe we should go back." </p><p>"Ok." Irene immediately agreed, not having the stamina to argue. </p><p>They walked back holding hands, and saw Jennie there waiting for them, one eyebrow raised. </p><p>"I found you a highly guarded hotel, and I have some burner phones so you can call Taeyeon." </p><p>Irene smiled at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." she whispered.</p><p>Jennie grinned. "Anytime, now you better leave if you're trying to move quickly."</p><p>She hugged Jennie, and just as her and Seulgi were about to leave she heard Jennie yell. "Go get 'em."</p><p>"Who's 'em?" Seulgi asked, clueless.</p><p>Irene looked over at her blushing, "The world." She lied. </p><p>Well maybe it wasn't a lie, she could definitely she Seulgi becoming her world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breathtaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi woke well rested for once. The hotel room Jennie had given them was such a stark difference from the ones they had stayed in previously. For one it wasn't freezing, and the bed didn't feel like a bag of bricks. She stretched, and looked over at Irene. </p><p>Suddenly she was overcome with the urge to kiss her. </p><p>She scrambled back away from Irene, clumsily falling off the bed. She looked up groaning, and saw the same face that had startled her so. Or maybe it was the idea that had scared her. Either way they both were back. </p><p>"You okay?" Irene said.</p><p>Seulgi's eyes darted to look at Irene's and she saw something she couldn't comprehend. "Yeah, I'm good."</p><p>Irene reached her hand down to grab Seulgi's, and at the sudden touch Seulgi felt her skin light on fire. She didn't know why she suddenly felt like this, she had been doing so good at controlling herself. Slowly, she got up sitting on the bed, but Irene pulled her down, and Seulgi could feel her heart hammer in her chest.  When Irene put her head there she could probably hear it to. </p><p>"Did the fall scare you?" Irene asked.</p><p>Seulgi furrowed her eyebrows barely able to think. "No."</p><p>"Oh, then why is your heart beating so fast?" When Irene said that she pressed the side of her head closer to Seulgi trying to hear her heart.</p><p>Seulgi said nothing knowing she'd stutter, and probably wouldn't have an excuse. </p><p>"Seulgi?" Irene asked, her cool tone back, it started Seulgi because Irene had talked to her in a warm voice since she had gotten used to her. </p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Irene sat up, moving over Seulgi. "I said why is your heart beating so fast?" She said, Her voice even lower than before.</p><p>Seulgi gulped. "I don't know."</p><p>Irene's face moved even closer to her, "I think you do."</p><p>Seulgi looked up into her eyes, and was left breathless. The power was back, and Seulgi felt what she had when she had first seen it; lust. </p><p>At that moment Irene's lips came closer to her, and then they kissed. </p><p>It was perfect, gentle. </p><p>A small gasp escaped Seulgi's mouth, and then she frowned slightly when Irene pulled away.</p><p>"We have to go." Irene said, smirking.</p><p>Seulgi wondered how she had such good self-control. </p><p>-</p><p>They had been driving for about 2 hours when Seulgi turned to Irene.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" She asked.</p><p>Irene smirked. "Yes."</p><p>Seulgi nodded, trying not to think of what the emphasis Irene put on the word meant.</p><p>They pulled up to a drive-thru, and Seulgi ordered 2 salads, and some fries. </p><p>4 minutes later they had stopped the car in some mall parking lot to eat. "So..." Seulgi began. "Why did you do that?"</p><p>Irene looked over at her."Why did you do it back."</p><p>Seulgi blushed, sticking a fry in her mouth, chewing slowly. </p><p>"Want to do it again?" Irene asked.</p><p>Seulgi practically chocked on the fry, swallowing it while coughing. "What did you say?"</p><p>"You heard me." Irene said, taking a fry of her own. </p><p>Seulgi couldn't rap her head around the fact that they were having this conversation.</p><p>Irene smirked at her. "Well, I need an answer."</p><p>Seulgi mustered all her courage, smiling over at her. "Well, maybe later, we're a little busy right now."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess, running from a killer can be hard." Irene said leaning closer.</p><p>Seulgi looked down at Irene's lips, and back up at her eyes.</p><p>Needless to say, they kissed again.</p><p>-</p><p>"We need to find out who this killer is." Seulgi said, running her hands through Irene's hair.</p><p>Irene sat up from lying on the hotel room bed. "How?"</p><p>"Well, I have an idea." Seulgi said, and she did.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm going to bug the hotel rooms we stay in." </p><p>Irene looked at her weirdly, "Will that work?"</p><p>"Yes, if we hear them talk it could be highly useful information."</p><p>"We'll turn them off if someone else books the room though right?" Irene asked, lying back down.</p><p>"Yeah, these bugs are top of them line, Jennie gave them to me." </p><p>Irene smirked. "Jennie always was clever."</p><p>Seulgi moved over to the bag that carried her clothes, and pulled out a small device. "I have several of these, we just need to put about 2."</p><p>With that she moved over to the tables putting a bug under each of them. It took a good few minutes to install, them but when she was done she felt happy.</p><p>This was going to work.</p><p>It had to.</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi awoke in the middle of the night. She had dreamed of home. Her heart ached, and she tried not to cry. Usually she handled being homesick well, but these dreams always got to her. To try to make her miss it less she let herself go back in time, and remember the past. </p><p>A 15 year old Seulgi danced around her room listening to music, when she bumped into something Sunmi came rushing in from the door that joined their rooms.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sunmi asked as distraught look on her face.</p><p>Seulgi tilted her head not understanding. "Yeah. Why are you so worried?" Seulgi was clumsy, she always knocked things over.</p><p>Sunmi sat down on Seulgi's bed, "I need to tell you something."</p><p>Worried, Seulgi sat down.</p><p>"One of our trainees was killed, she was just a year older than you." </p><p>Seulgi looked up at Sunmi opening her mouth to say something, but stayed quiet.</p><p>"She was murdered in cold blood by a hired hit-man." Sunmi paused. "Seulgi are you sure you want this life?"</p><p>In a flash Seulgi nodded, it was the only life she knew. "Of course." What else would she do, this was what she had been raised to do. To be.</p><p>Sunmi hugged her, and Seulgi whispered. "I'm glad that my last trainer turned me over to you last year, and finally let me live with you."</p><p>"I know right!" Sunmi said, looking happier when she stood up. "It was getting hard sneaking off to meet you once a week."</p><p>Seulgi rolled her eyes. "You're know in the Building for your stealth."</p><p>Sunmi laughed, the sound filling up the room, making it sound like home. "Fine, it was mildly not easy."</p><p>Rolling her eyes Seulgi jumped up."Let's spar."</p><p>Back in the present Seulgi opened her eyes, sighing. She looked over at Irene's sleeping figure. As much as she missed home, the present was starting to be worth staying in. </p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi awoke to a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go." Irene said.</p><p>Groggily, Seulgi sat up. "I didn't sleep in did I?"</p><p>Irene smiled at her. "As if you would." Then the older woman pulled her up, twirling her around the room.</p><p>"Why are you so happy?" Seulgi asked, but Irene just shrugged.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be when I'm with you." </p><p>Seulgi felt her heart flutter at Irene's words, emotions dancing inside her like butterflies.</p><p>She slung a bag over her shoulder, "Guess it's time to go."</p><p>Irene walked towards the door. "Yeah I guess it is."</p><p>As the two of them left the room Seulgi took Irene's hand in her's, and was still surprised by how her skin tingled from the touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Phone-calls, and warnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene waited by the side of the gas station while Seulgi went inside to buy as the girl had put it 'necessities'. Irene shook her head, smiling a bit at the memory. In her hand she held a burner phone, and she wondered whether she should call Taeyeon or not. It's not like she could tell her anything. She started to dial Taeyeon's number, she should make sure Taeyeon knew she was alive.</p><p>The phone rang for a couple seconds before Irene heard Taeyeon's voice.</p><p>"Hello?" The older woman said.</p><p>"Hi." Irene said.</p><p>Irene heard Taeyeon suck in a gasp. "Irene?"</p><p>"Yeah it's me."</p><p>She heard some noises on the other end, and then Taeyeon said. "Are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were right Seulgi is one of the best. She paused. "We decided that we should stay in hiding for now."</p><p>"I understand." Taeyeon said, her voice sounding relieved. </p><p>"Taeyeon?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Can you tell Wendy, Joy, and Yeri I'm fine."</p><p>Some more clattering of objects. "Sorry, I knocked over my cup. Of course."</p><p>Irene chuckled. "Also I would send Jennie a thank you card, but the whole hiding thing."</p><p>Taeyeon laughed, and Irene could practically feel her smile."I'll call her to tell her thank you, I've been meaning to chat anyway."</p><p>Irene smiled again, but this time it was sadder. "I got to go now, but trust no one, but the people I mentioned, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Bye."</p><p>Sighing Irene whispered, "Bye." into the phone, and hung up.</p><p>At that moment Seulgi walked up to her, "Everything good."</p><p>Irene looked over at her trying not to cry. "Yeah."</p><p>-</p><p>They pulled up to a ratty looking hotel, and Irene looked over at Seulgi almost laughing out loud. "Really? This place?"</p><p>Seulgi shrugged. "It's the closest one."</p><p>Irene slapped her shoulder. "It's whatever, let's just go inside." </p><p>As the two of them walked in Irene couldn't help but feel happy at the fact that she didn't have to pretend in front of Seulgi. She didn't have to talk, and act like she was royal. She didn't have to worry about why she was friends, or whatever they were, with her. All she had to worry about was an assassin, but sometimes she thought she'd take that over social pressures any day. The stress from acting all the time would probably kill her long before a masked killer could. And she had Seulgi. As long as she had Seulgi she felt safe.</p><p>She waited in the corner cursing herself for leaving the wigs and sunglasses in their last hotel room. She swore she thought she had packed them. Now because she was easily recognizable she had to stay out of the way of people facing a wall, or pretending to look at something away from whoever she was hiding her face from. She had almost been recognized twice already. She knew she had still been almost recognized once or twice with the wig, but it was a lot less common, and she could just exist without worrying. It was more the glasses than the wig though.</p><p>"Joohyun, come on."</p><p>Looking at the floor, Irene ran up to Seulgi, taking her hand. </p><p>"I came." She said. </p><p>They walked up to the room, and the second they walked inside Irene found herself being pressed against the wall, kissing Seulgi.</p><p>Maybe this hotel wasn't that bad.</p><p>-</p><p>She woke upside down in the bed, completely under the covers. She got up, and found Seulgi messing with a device.</p><p>"Is that the thing to listen to the bugs?"</p><p>Seulgi nodded, "And I heard something last night."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Seulgi looked at her, "How much to you trust Mr. Lee?"</p><p>Irene shrugged, confused. "I don't know, it's Taeyeon who trust him more, but I don't even know if she lies him that much."</p><p>"Well you can trust someone, and not like them."</p><p>Irene was about to object, but remembered her nanny. She had resented the woman because her child brain had thought it was her fault she never saw her parents, but she still trusted her. If she saw that nanny again today she would apologize, it wasn't the woman's fault she her parents were always busy. "I guess that's true."</p><p>Seulgi asked again. "So does Taeyeon trust him?"</p><p>"Yes. Even though she barely likes him."</p><p>Seulgi nodded. "And what about you?"</p><p>"No, I don't."</p><p>Well, the bug picked up one thing when the assassin visited one of our hotels, the one Jennie sent us to."</p><p>Irene hoped to the dear lord Jennie wasn't involved. No, she knew Jennie wasn't involved. "What did they say."</p><p>"Their voice was hard to distinguish, they were probably wearing a mask, but they said 'Nothing, Mr. Lee'." </p><p>"What were they talking about?"</p><p>Seulgi shrugged. "I couldn't hear, but probably about what they found."</p><p>"Why did they only go to the place Jennie booked?" Irene asked, feeling nervous.</p><p>"Well, only 4 people beside Jennie would have access to the files about Jennie's club, which she used money from to purchase the hotel. You, Taeyeon, Wendy, and Mr. Lee."</p><p>Irene rubbed her arm, "It couldn't be Wendy or Taeyeon." She paused, shook filling her expression. "It couldn't be him, could it?"</p><p>"I don't know, but we need to go back, with you heavily protected of course, to observe him.</p><p>"Why?" Irene asked.</p><p>Seulgi looked at her fire brimming in her eyes. "To catch him of course."</p><p>-</p><p>Irene stared at the ceiling that night, they had moved to their last hotel room for what would probably be a long time. She was worried of course, what if they were wrong? She had to push forward though, she couldn't hide forever.</p><p>But why would Lee Soo-Man want to kill her?</p><p>She tried to think back, and then it hit her. </p><p>When she had been 24, and Taeyeon had been 26 she had gone home from college to visit her parents, and while she had been studying she had heard them whisper to each other. Apparently Taeyeon was going to become CEO, after all this time. Her mom had told her dad that it was only because Mr. Lee had to step down before a scandal occurred. She know exactly what the scandal was, her mother never said, but it died down when they announced Taeyeon would step up. The less high up you are the less fame you have. It's been years no one would remember the start of the scandal now, and Mr. Lee could become CEO again.</p><p>Back in the present Irene, rubbed her forehead.</p><p>The only problem was that she existed. He couldn't be CEO when both Wendy and Taeyeon favored her greatly over him. He didn't have power over the company anymore. If she was dead he would though, Taeyeon wanted to retire, and just have fun with her hobbies, maybe make some money of off baking. And Wendy? Wendy liked staying in the lime-light, she didn't want to be CEO. He only had to eliminate one opponent. Her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seulgi walked through the door to Irene's office, and slumped into a chair in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Sit up." Irene said, from her desk, laughing, "We have guests."</p><p>Seulgi rolled her eyes, but sat up straight watching the door carefully. Lee Soo-man would be here soon. </p><p>The door creaked open, "Good day ladies." Mr. Lee said.</p><p>"Good day." Irene said, looking over at Seulgi who smiled at her a silent message that they need to keep their cool.</p><p>"I'm glad you're back."</p><p>Seulgi almost rolled her eyes, but kept her composure. "Sir. So you have any idea who might be targeting Irene?"</p><p>Mr. Lee shook his head. "I wish I did."</p><p>Irene turned to face him, "I bet you are wondering why I asked you to meet me here."</p><p>"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Mr. Lee sat down at the chair in front of Irene's desk. </p><p>"Seulgi knows who hired the assassin."</p><p>Mr. Lee's face paled for a split second before her composed himself, and asked "And who is that?"</p><p>Irene looked at him with a cold expression. "That's classified."</p><p>Mr. Lee scoffed, "Nothing is classified from me in this company."</p><p>"Well this is." Irene said, sending a cold glare that made Seulgi shiver even though it wasn't directed at her.</p><p>"Fine I understand." Mr. Lee stood up, brushing off his suit, and left.</p><p>Seulgi walked over to Irene and whispered in her ear. "I bugged his house, office, as well as his car with Taeyeon's help he'll slip up eventually."</p><p>Irene chuckled. "Why are you whispering?"</p><p>Seulgi shrugged, "Just an added precaution." That, and she got to be closer to Irene.</p><p>-</p><p>Irene dragged Seulgi downstairs. "Come on you know Yeri, it's only two new people."</p><p>"I don't like strangers." Seulgi groaned, but let Irene pull her to the cafe anyways, even though she was much stronger. </p><p>Yeri waved excitedly from beside Joy and Wendy, who Seulgi recognized from photos Yeri had shone her. </p><p>"I'm Wendy, and this is Joy." Wendy said, holding out her hand.</p><p>Seulgi took it. "It's nice to finally meet you."</p><p>"So," Yeri said, as Seulgi and Irene sat down. "When do you think this job will be over for you?"</p><p>Seulgi shrugged, "Soon."</p><p>Joy smirked, and Seulgi felt worried from the way she looked at the two of them. "Are you two still going to be friends."</p><p>"Of course." Seulgi said as Irene blurted. "Yes."</p><p>Joy laughed as the two of them blushed. </p><p>Wendy sighed. "Joy stop teasing them.</p><p>Joy stuck her tongue out at Wendy, "Never."</p><p>-</p><p>That night Seulgi picked up the device she used to listen to the bugs. She could just go to bed, and listen in the morning, they were constantly recording. Maybe she was staying up not because she wanted to listen, but because she was afraid of what would come in the night. She looked over at Irene who was sleeping happily, it was worth it. She could lose a few hours of sleep if it meant keeping her safe. </p><p>The phone suddenly rang. </p><p>"Hello?" Seulgi said.</p><p>"It's me." A distinct voice said.</p><p>"Sunmi."</p><p>"Yeah, I have an update."</p><p>"What."</p><p>"He's meeting someone, I'll call you after I see what it's all about."</p><p>"Make sure to record for evidence if it's about you know."</p><p>She could practically see Sunmi nod. "Always."</p><p>Sunmi hung up immediately after, and Seulgi stared at the phone feeling both lonely and relieved. </p><p>She had hired Sunmi when they had returned to watch Mr. Lee to see if he did anything to prove it was him. She had to hire someone trusted, because she couldn't watch him while protecting Irene, and who else was there to trust besides Sunmi. </p><p>Seulgi sighed, rolling over. </p><p>She should go back to listening now.</p><p>-</p><p>She woke up next to the bugs, she had waited until Taeyeon had posted Security guards outside of Irene's room to sleep.</p><p>"Seulgi!" Irene yelled. </p><p>Seulgi looked at her groggily. "What?"</p><p>"I heard something." Irene said, hunched over the listening device.</p><p>Seulgi walked over, and Irene made her listen.</p><p>A voice that sounded a lot like Mr. Lee's said "They're catching on, you need to hurry it up."</p><p>Seulgi looked over at her. "It's suspicious, but we need more."</p><p>"I know." Irene said, "But, it is some proof."</p><p>"It'll help, don't worry." </p><p>Irene frowned, the sight breaking Seulgi's heart. "But it isn't enough?"</p><p>Seulgi nodded. "But it isn't enough."</p><p>Irene smiled sadly, and got up to go take a shower.</p><p>Seulgi however stayed lying on the floor, trying to think of a memory that could help her figure out what to do.</p><p>"Come on." Sunmi yelled at a 17 year old Seulgi, "Come at me."</p><p>Seulgi struck her side, and then dodged her punch, grabbing her, and flipping her over. Sunmi instead of staying down, jumped back up in am instant hitting Seulgi several times in the arm. Seulgi groaned slightly but dogged the last hit, moving forward to strike Sunmi in the chest. </p><p>"And time." Sunmi said as a timer rang out. "Good match."</p><p>Seulgi rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel from beside the ring they fought in. "Good match? I let you hit me several times?"</p><p>"You were distracted." Seulgi simply stated. "Why?"</p><p>"Why did you take me to the Building when you saw me on the street?"</p><p>Sunmi shrugged. "I wanted to do some good."</p><p>"Bullshit." Seulgi said. "What was the real reason?"</p><p>Sunmi laughed, "Language."</p><p>"Tell me." Seulgi demanded, as she sat down on the floor, the cold shocking her legs. </p><p>Sunmi sat down next to her. "I liked the fire in your eyes."</p><p>"I don't even remember that day." Seulgi said.</p><p>Sunmi grinned, "Well let me tell you about it."</p><p>"You were running down the street, bread in hand. A man twice your size was chasing you, but you weren't scared, instead all I saw in your eyes was determination. You darted down the alley, and disappeared. You always had great agility, even as a child."</p><p>"But, when did you decided to take me in?"</p><p>"I had been walking down the alley trying to see where you hand gone, just out of plain curiosity. When I found you I saw that instead of eating the bread you had stolen because you were hungry, you gave it to a family that needed it more than you." </p><p>Seulgi sighed. "So you liked that I gave away a piece of bread."</p><p>Sunmi shook her head. "You don't understand. You were practically starving, you almost got beat stealing that bread, and you still gave it away. Not to mention how amazing your getaway was, you looked like a ninja."</p><p>"So you?"</p><p>"I took you to get a burger, and gave you a place to live."</p><p>Seulgi laughed jumping up. "Wow, speaking of burgers, last one home has to make them for dinner."</p><p>And with that she ran away.</p><p>"Seulgi?" Irene called, startling her.</p><p>Seulgi looked around realizing she had been daydreaming for a while. "Sorry." </p><p>Irene smiled. "It's fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Winners and Losers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irene listened to the previous night footage, and stopped, pausing when she heard Mr. Lee speak.</p><p>"Don't worry, We'll kill Irene yet." The man said over the recording.</p><p>She shivered, pulling out her phone and recording the message. Within 2 seconds both Seulgi and Taeyeon had received it. Now she just had to wait.</p><p>Slowly, she set the phone down, and two seconds later Seulgi burst in from her spot surveying the outside from the window. She was jumping up and down a grin on her face. "We got him." She exclaimed.</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes, "Chill out. This is just one piece of evidence."</p><p>Seulgi shrugged in response, "It's enough though."</p><p>Suddenly the phone rang. It was Taeyeon. "I just notified the police."</p><p>Irene paused. "Are you sure that was the best idea? What if we stopped him from revealing more."</p><p>"Look." Taeyeon said sternly. "I'm not putting your life in danger for a second longer."</p><p>Irene smiled to herself, "Bye." </p><p>She saw Seulgi look at her when she set the phone down. "I'll give you a moment alone." The younger girl said.</p><p>Irene nodded, and proceeded to just sit there. </p><p>She couldn't believe it. It was over.</p><p>-</p><p>She exited the courtroom with a weight lifted off of her chest. The case had taken a month, and Mr. Lee had had the best lawyers, well second best, Irene's were better. He had almost gotten away with it, that was until they traced the assassin's voice and traced them. It was one of YG's bodyguards. Irene did feel kind of bad about the back lash the company was getting about their bodyguard trying to kill someone, but also their CEO was a know jerk. She wouldn't of been surprised if he had recommended the assailant himself. She remembered the empty look on the person who tired to kill her's face, and shivered. If it wasn't for Seulgi, if she hadn't of happened to of been in a different place that night. Well, the case would of been very different. Sunmi had also played a big part in the case, she had been the one to say she had seen Mr. Lee with the man. Irene couldn't that her enough. What she could do though was live her life to it's fullest. She heard cameras flash, and turned to see Mr. Lee be dragged out of the door in handcuffs. He glared at her as he passed. </p><p>She glared right back.</p><p>"Well I'm glad that's over." Yeri exclaimed, slinging her arm around Irene's shoulder.</p><p>"You think you're glad?" Irene said. "Look at me."</p><p>Yeri smiled, laughing. "So what are you gonna do now?"</p><p>Irene looked over at Seulgi, smirking. "I think I know.</p><p>-</p><p>One year later.</p><p>Irene got up from sitting at her dining room table, and folded her newspaper. "There's an article about Taeyeon's bakery in here."</p><p>Seulgi jumped up. "Well there better be!" She exclaimed. "Her products taste so good."</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes. "It's called CEO turned Baker. Extraordinary at both." </p><p>"Like I said, so good."</p><p>Irene giggled, moving over to Seulgi. "I get it."</p><p>"You should get going." Seulgi said. "You'll be late for work."</p><p>Groaning, Irene hugged her. "I'll go in a few minutes."</p><p>Seulgi pulled away, and kissed her on the forehead. "I said you're going to be late."</p><p>Sighing, Irene kissed her goodbye, and walked out the door. She quickly got into her car, pulling out of the driveway, and into the road. </p><p>She couldn't help, but wonder was she deserving of the title of CEO. Shaking her head, Irene pushed the thoughts back, she was more than deserving. She had fought for this, lived her whole life being trained for this. This was what she was born to do. She hadn't let anyone take it, and she certainly wouldn't let her doubts. Sighing, she looked out the window.</p><p>Irene parked, having arrived at SM. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, steadying herself, and walked in past a few reporters, and gawkers. </p><p>"Irene!" One reporter called. "Is it true you're company is about to launch a new product with YR."</p><p>Irene looked over him, and tilted her head. "Maybe."</p><p>With that she walked into the building. Wendy walked over to her, holding a clipboard, and poked her in the side.</p><p>"Ow." She muttered. "The heck Wendy?"</p><p>"The board meeting starts in a few minutes, you need to focus."</p><p>Irene rolled her eyes. "Say the one who is panicking in front of me."</p><p>Wendy shrugged, "The board from YR is here to, now hurry up before I smack you with this clipboard."</p><p>"I'm so glad I made you the President of this company."</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Wendy said. "Love you too."</p><p>And with that the two of them walked into the board room.</p><p>Irene felt everyone's eyes on her, but instead of flinching she just sat down.</p><p>Surveying her kingdom.</p><p>-</p><p>Seulgi arrived home an hour after she did, rushing through the door in a haphazard manner, slinging her bag down on the ground. </p><p>"Have fun at your job?" Irene asked, trying not to laugh at how Seulgi had entered the room.</p><p>Seulgi shrugged. "Yeah, it's a short one though, it'll be done within a week."</p><p>Irene moved over to her, "Well good that mean's I'll get to see you more."</p><p>A grin lit up Seulgi's face, the kind that is so big it takes up most if your face. "I'd like that."</p><p>Slowly, Irene leaned forward, and kissed her. And it felt just as great as it had that first time. Seulgi leaned closer to her, and Irene saw her looking into her eyes once again, making Irene feel like Seulgi could see her soul. She shivered, feeling fire meet fire. Electricity flowing thorough her faster than the strongest river. Power. They both held it, but together it was like nothing she had ever felt. Better each time, stronger. </p><p>Yes, this was much like the first time they had kissed.</p><p>Only this time they had all the time in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>